<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dia Normal by ProjetoAniverse, VampireWalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911031">Dia Normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse'>ProjetoAniverse</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker'>VampireWalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aniverse, Aone is the savior, Comedy, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Gen, I tried to, Moth - Freeform, Sakunami is precious, mention of mothra, someone please help Futakuchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aone estava acostumado com seus dias seguindo a mesma lógica e nada saia da rotina, até que uma mariposa entrou no ginásio e uma confusão surgiu com sua aparição.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dia Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911046">Ordinary Day</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker">VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Como qualquer outro dia, Aone seguia uma rotina que começava ao acordar: primeiro, levantava-se da cama e a arrumava, dobrando o lençol e ajeitando o travesseiro; em seguida, dirigia-se ao banheiro onde escovava seus dentes, tomava seu merecido banho de água morna e deixava a banheira pronta para sua mãe utilizar depois. Saía de lá e seguia para a cozinha, onde preparava um café da manhã simples para si e sua família, geralmente fazia um ovo frito com bacon para seu pai e irmão e, para si e sua mãe, uma sopa de missoshiro com tofu e arroz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesse momento, a mulher sempre entrava e o auxiliava, cozinhando alguns legumes para todos e, às vezes, separava algumas frutas e preparava o café, retirando o leite da geladeira. Eles conversavam por um tempo, mais os outros membros da família do que Takanobu em si; contudo, eles já sabiam pelas expressões e olhares o que queria dizer. E, assim, era o café da manhã de todos os dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após esse momento, o maior se despedia e seguia o caminho para a escola. Raramente ajudava algum vizinho a pegar uma fruta de seu quintal ou um gato preso na árvore, mas geralmente não acontecia nada até encontrar com seus colegas de clube e todos engatarem em uma conversa calma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino gostava de como os outros se comunicavam com ele, respeitando seu espaço toda vez; e como o incluíam em qualquer assunto que estivessem. Isso o fazia se sentir querido entre os companheiros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando chegavam na escola, iam ao ginásio treinar um pouco antes da aula — como de costume — até se aproximar do horário das classes e se arrumarem, separando-se no caminho e seguindo seus rumos. Gostava de como o tempo passava e aprendia algo novo em cada matéria, pensando em como poderia aplicá-los no seu cotidiano caso fosse necessário, ou como faria para tirar boas notas — não que Aone pensasse em seguir uma carreira diferente de jogador de vôlei, porém sabia que, em algum momento da sua vida, qualquer conhecimento poderia lhe ser útil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sinal tocou para avisar a todos o término das aulas e horário de almoço. Ele sempre se reunia com Futakuchi e outros colegas da mesma série, às vezes eram acompanhados dos outros participantes do clube. As refeições sempre eram divertidas e todas as vezes que alguém tentava tirar gracinha ou ofender, deixava sua cara mais fechada em repreensão e a discussão terminava rapidamente, pois ninguém ousava contrariá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após finalizarem todas as aulas, seguiram para o ginásio novamente para terem seu treino oficial que duraria até o final da tarde. Todavia, naquele dia específico, algo aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hoje iremos praticar mais nosso bloqueio para aperfeiçoar a muralha de ferro. — Oiwake falou, planejando o treino com os estudantes, tendo o apoio de Nametsu, a assistente. — Vamos começar com os primeiro anistas, Koganegawa e Fukiage, vocês têm que treinar bastante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com todas as diretrizes que o treinador deu, os jogadores se arrumaram para começar mais um dia de treinos. Estava tudo indo bem, ainda tinha uma falha na defesa de Kanji, mas nada que não pudesse se resolver com o tempo. Os terceiranistas estavam participando também, indo esporadicamente aos encontros quando tinham tempo para praticar, e encontravam-se lá naquele momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo estava ocorrendo como sempre: gritos para lá e para cá, até que uma mariposa resolveu agraciá-los com sua presença. O primeiro grito veio de Futakuchi, que correu para o lado oposto que o inseto voava tranquilamente e parava na rede. Moniwa foi o segundo a sair da quadra, abraçando-se ao seu calouro do outro lado do ginásio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— UM MONSTRO! — exclamou o levantador mais velho, apontando para o bicho, assustado. Sentiu que o aperto do moreno tinha ficado mais forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamasaki começou a rir descontroladamente, jogando-se ao chão, não acreditando que estava vendo uma pérola daquela: Kenji com medo de uma mariposa. Koganegawa não entendia nada, apenas procurando o que estava causando tanto caos no meio do treinamento. Sakunami não sabia o que fazer: se corria para perto dos excluídos a fim de acalmá-los, ou se continuava parado onde estava com receio do </span>
  <em>
    <span>troço</span>
  </em>
  <span> voar em sua direção e ele ser a próxima vítima. Depois de assistir Godzilla vs Mothra, o pavor que tinha pelo inseto cresceu em 100%.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obara e Fugiake procuravam qualquer coisa que pudesse tirá-la de lá, já que era a causa de toda a confusão. Onagawa e Sasaya resolveram acompanhar Kamasaki depois de ver a mariposa voar e "as donzelas" — como apelidaram os medrosos de escanteio — gritarem mais ainda. Aone apenas observava a cena, quieto como sempre, absorvendo cada detalhe e procurando como poderia manter a calma dos outros naquela situação antes que ela virasse destruição.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— TOMA ISSO, CRIATURA INFERNAL! — gritou Kenji jogando as garrafas de água no inseto, mesmo que não acertasse uma, e sem se importar se tinha líquido ou não dentro dos recipientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tarde demais"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensou Takanobu, vendo que a discórdia tinha se multiplicado quando Yutaka e Jingo voltaram com vassouras e sacolas para tentar expulsar a criatura do ginásio. Permanecendo calmo, foi até a dupla e pediu uma sacola, recebendo o objeto sem muita demora, pois ambos sabiam que a situação caótica seria resolvida por ele e somente por ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O albino continuava a ver destruição e desorganização que a quadra se tornou, mesmo que Oiwake gritasse para manterem-se calmos e Mai tentasse distraí-los, sem sucesso algum. Ele seguiu até a mariposa que estava quieta na parede, tinha noção que todos os seus passos eram aguardados pelos outros membros, como se ele pudesse ser o salvador da pátria — era o que esperavam os medrosos e o treinador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aone sinalizou para o inseto o que faria, fazendo uma pequena reverência, como se pedisse permissão, enquanto ouvia os gritos de Moniwa com receio da criatura atacá-lo e devorá-lo vivo e os de Futakuchi para que retirasse logo aquele demônio da quadra. Com o plástico na mão, colocou-o em cima da mariposa e esperou ela se mover para a sacola. A quadra inteira ouviu o som dela se debatendo na sacola, Sakunami desfaleceu no chão enquanto lamentava a morte de seu veterano tão bondoso, não tinha aguentado e achava que Mothra havia ganhado a luta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Altos berros foram escutados do canto do ginásio, comemorando o aprisionamento do ser que ousou destruir a paz daquele ambiente, e as risadas altas também ecoaram pelo estabelecimento, ninguém acreditando no que tinha acontecido. Com toda a paciência, o albino saiu do local, afastou-se um pouco e abriu a sacola, liberando a mariposa que parecia agradecê-lo e desculpar-se dele por todo o escândalo que causou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou para a quadra sem demora, vendo o estado de todos: o treinador e a assistente tinham desistido de tentar entender o que aconteceu, o grupo do riso continuava a gargalhar como se dependessem disso, os medrosos festejavam a vitória do bem, e os esquecidos cercavam o desmaiado, tentando fazê-lo acordar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitivamente, aquele não era um dia normal de Aone Takanobu.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>